Come Here!
by Rainstar of LightningClan
Summary: 547 Words. Just a moment shared between John Hennigan/Morrison/ and Phil Brooks/CM Punk/. John wants Phil to sit with him..Now! John Morrison/CM Punk


**A/N: I wrote this for the Wrestling Kink Meme over at LiveJournal. I know it's pretty short, but, I still thought it was kinda cute. =3 Let me know what you think.**

BIG QUESTION! I've been trying to find this fic that starts with(like in the 1st or 2nd chapter) about Chris Benoit's death. Taker was in a secret relationship with him, and no one but Rey and Shawn knew(or found out, or something like that) and then when Chris died, he was devastated. He eventually starts to take a liking to Jeff Hardy, and that's where I stopped reading, but I'm pretty sure there were more chapters after that. The other main pairing in it was Rey/Shawn and Shawn had a rubber chicken named Fred. (XD) I have been trying to find this fic, because my comp. shut down before I could fav/alert/etc. it, so, now if any of you know what this fic's called or where it is, I will love you forever!!! Anyways, onto the story!

**_And, I promise I have a new chapter of Hidden Desires coming! I had it half-way written, and decided that I wanted to change it. But, I am still writing it! =3_**

**_///////////||\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

"Phil?!" John Hennigan called from where he was sitting on a couch in the living room of the nice house.

A raven-haired man came walking into the room, smiling, "Yes?"

"C'mere," John insisted, in an almost whiny-voice. He gestured with his hands for Phil to come sit with him on the couch.

Phil grinned and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the opposite wall. "Why?" he asked, his voice light and teasing.

At that, John pouted, "Because I love you and I've missed you. I hardly ever get to see you since we're on different shows and travel schedules!" he said, with an overly dramatic sigh.

Phil grinned, his eyes dancing. "All right, I guess I'll relent /this/ time," he said, and walked over to the couch. He said down and instantly John's arms went around him and pulled him closer.

"Good, because I was fully prepared to come over there and get you, by force if necessary," John said, voice full of faux determination.

"And, how would you have done this?"

"Easy, I would've stood in front of you and put my arms around you, like now," John explained, grinning.

"And then I would've kissed you, like this." He proceeded to press his lips to Phil's who was smiling the whole time. He kissed his lover long and slow until he had to break apart to breathe.

Panting, Phil asked, "And, what if…that…hadn't worked?" he smirked.

"Well, then I would've had to place-" he kissed Phil's jaw, "kisses-" another kisses, "-here." He continued to place little kisses up and down the Straight-Edge Superstar's jaw.

Phil breathed shallowly, but still managed to keep his smirk on his face, and a…/relatively/… cool head. "I dunno, John, I can be pretty stubborn when I want to," he teased.

John continued his actions as he thought. "Well, I guess I would need to do this," he pulled Phil even closer and leaned into him, now kissing at his neck and licking lightly at the skin. Phil gasped quietly and John grinned against his skin. "So, does that mean that I would've convinced you to come sit with me?" he asked, leaning back, but still keeping Phil at arms length, with his hands linked behind his back.

"Yes," he breathed, smirk coming to his lips again.

"Good!" John said happily and laid on Phil's chest as the black-haired man leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

Phil reached for the TV remote and began to flick through the channels, until he found some Western that was half-way decent. He watched the movie for a little while, but before he knew it, his eyes were glazed over as he thought about the man laying on his chest.

John's breathing was even and calm, his chest rising and falling quietly. Phil reached out and stroked his head in a soft manner. He loved John so much, and he thought, no, he knew that Phil loved him too.

Phil leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the other man's hair. "I'll never say no to sitting with you, or being with you period," he whispered to the sleeping form.

_

* * *

  
Review?_


End file.
